


Happy New Year, Race

by Lifecanbebeautiful



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxious Racetrack Higgins, It takes place in 1899, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Newsies - Freeform, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, albert dasilva - Freeform, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifecanbebeautiful/pseuds/Lifecanbebeautiful
Summary: Race just so happens to be having the worst headache of his life on New Year’s Eve and has to isolate himself from the festivities. Enter Albert Dasilva.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 37





	Happy New Year, Race

With the doors to the lodging house closed shut, it was able to keep out the cold air of late December, but it wasn’t able to contain the roaring bedlam emitting from the building. 

Just upstairs, the newsies of manhattan had tightly cramped themselves around Specs, all eyes locked on his silver watch, waiting for that minute hand to strike twelve and summon in the new year. 

The only newsie not inside counting down was Race, who had decided not to indulge in the new year festivities until after the clock struck twelve. Screaming his head off all day about headlines combined with a cold had not done well to him and he found himself with a throbbing headache. Probably _the_ worst headache Race has ever had. His entire head throbbed every time he moved.  The yelling boys inside definitely didn’t help, either. So he had isolated himself last minute to try and regain himself. His arms draped over the metal railing of the balcony and his teeth clenching tightly onto a cigar. 

Suddenly the door opened from behind him and out stepped Albert. Race’s best friend since the beginning. 

“Ay Race, you gonna come join us anytime soon?” 

The blonde took a drag from his cigar, letting the tobacco enter his lungs and exhaled it through his mouth. The smoke dissipating into New York’s somber night time sky. 

“Maybe in a few. I ain’t feeling too well right now.” He turned to face Albert, who was know right next to him, leaning on the balcony of the lodging house. Race moved his cigar towards him, silently asking is he wanted to smoke. 

Albert agreed and put the cigar between his lips, already being able to taste the tobacco. Inhaling, it was harsh, a burning feeling ran down his throat and suddenly he was having a coughing fit. 

“You alright albie?” Race laughed, knowing Albert could never smoke a cigar properly. 

“Jesus Race, that tastes like shit!” although it came out muddled through coughs and wheezes. 

Race threw his arm over Albert, and dragged him back up to his feet

“C’mon, ya big baby, don’t die on me yet, 1900 is almost here.” 

Once Albert was on his two feet and his and Race’s faces were aligned, the two could hear the faint sound of a countdown starting from behind them. 

_ “10, 9, 8…”  _

Being on the balcony they were able to hear everyone out on the street, counting down to, their voices being much louder than the newsies. 

“7, 6, 5…” 

“This is it Race, say ya farewells to 1899!” The redhead was basically smiling so hard Race oughta thought it would’ve fallen off.

“4, 3, 2, 1” 

Race pretended to brace himself, gripping on to his cap and the railing next to him as voices shouted “ _ Happy New Year!” _ from inside. He couldn’t make out individual voices, other than Jack and Romeo who had the two loudest voices. 

He looked at Albert, smiling, enjoying himself around Race’s presence. He looked giddy, bouncing up and down, and Race didn’t know why he did, but he just kissed him. 

Albert’s content hollering and cut off when Race kissed him, and he was a bit surprised, but he let himself relax, feeling Race’s lips on his and being able to taste the tobacco- which,  _ gross _ , but it was Race so he couldn’t help it but to keep kissing him. And it was just the two of them together on a balcony, welcoming the new century and perhaps something more? They didn’t know yet. But they certainly would later on. 

When Albert finally pulled away, he felt the cold air on himself again, and saw the lust and the wonder in Race’s eyes. Something he’ll never forget. Seeing his green-blueish eyes and his blonde curls poking through his cap. It was truly something to revel in. 

“Happy New Year Antonio” 

“Happy New Year Albie.” 


End file.
